Laughing Gas
by The Angry Lioness
Summary: Ariadne spills about her feelings for Arthur to Eames at the dentist's office.


**It's my first **_**Inceptio**_**n story. Yay! I do not own **_**Inception **_**but I do own Duke. No flaming please. If your going to criticize my work, do it privately to save me the humiliation.**

As Ariadne entered the warehouse for another day at work, she started sketching the buildings quickly. She didn't even greet Arthur whose eyes were locked to his laptop. Yusuf looked up from his experimenting table but then got back to work. Eames was sitting around, doing nothing.

The scratching of her pencil echoed through the giant room. Eames raised his eyebrows in curiosity. What was she doing? He walked over to her work station.

"You haven't said a word since you came here darling." He cooed.

"I'm working." She told him firmly, not even nudging her eyes off the paper.

"Working awfully fast." He observed. "How can you draw that quickly and still make it look nice?"

"Eames, I'm trying to get my work done here. I have to make a concert hall, ok? So get a coffee or something."

"Bloody hell, what has your panties in a bunch?"

Ariadne dropped her pencil on the desk.

"If you must know, I have to leave early today to get a cavity removed." She didn't sound too thrilled. Eames sensed some anxiety in her voice. "So now you know. Please let me finish this assignment now."

Eames shrugged and walked away, back to his chair to do nothing. Ariadne was halfway finished with the concert hall. Their marks name was Jayne Alvers and she was a singer. So Ariadne was building a concert hall to make her believe that she's performing a real concert. She finished up the stage, the seating arrangements, and the dressing rooms and had to draw the bottom floor with the gift shop and ticket booths. She hadn't been to a concert in a long time, so she never had a good idea of a concert hall. But after looking at some photos, her memory refreshed and she was back to work.

Why was she in a rush? Ariadne hated the dentist with a burning passion. The idea of a drill in her teeth made her feel real pain in her jaw.

"This is probably the most interesting Mark I've ever worked on." Said Arthur. "This woman's intense."

"You looking through her Facebook?" Yusuf questioned, still focused on his new sedative.

"Don't you need a Facebook to view other people's pages?" Ariadne asked.

"Yeah, you do." Said Arthur still flipping through one of the many albums Jayne was tagged in.

"You said you didn't have one."

"I don't." said Arthur. "I have my ways of getting through."

Eames peeked over Arthurs shoulder to see the picture he was viewing. It showed Jayne, the brunette kissing a girl with white hair.

"Our Mark is a lesbian?" Eames laughed.

"Her profile says she's interested in men and she's dating someone." Arthur grumbled. "She's just another crazy young girl looking for attention." He clicked the right arrow on the keypad to show Jayne and that same girl grinding.

"Bloody hell." Eames muttered. "What's her current status?"

"Excuse me?"

"The status is like a Tweet." Ariadne explained. "It basically tells people what that person is up too."

"What's a Tweet?"

Ariadne turned around in her chair. "Are you serious? Don't tell me you've never heard of Twitter!"

"I don't browse popular social networking websites in my free time." Said Arthur with a frown. "And you…" he looked at Eames like a teacher that caught a student goofing off. "You're supposed to be doing research on her friends."

"She has three thousand of them." Eames argued.

"Then study the ones that write on her wall the most." Ariadne sneered.

"Damn darling." Eames put his hands up in defense. "Is it that time of the month?"

The Architects mouth dropped. "You are not supposed to know about that."

"But I do darling." Eames grinned.

"It's no concern of yours." She growled, turning around and continuing her work. A couple of hours passed and her phone started to beep.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked not looking at her.

"The dentist." Ariadne huffed. "I have to get a filling."

"Would you like company darling?" Eames offered. Ariadne shrugged.

"I guess the company would be nice." She said as she put on her jacket. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." Said Yusuf.

"Eames, when she's done, take her home and come back here." Said Arthur.

"Yes mum." Said Eames throwing on his coat. "Let's go darling."

"Do I have to?" she whimpered. "Let's skip the appointment and stay here."

"Now, now," Eames gently pushed her through the door. "That's what happens when you eat all that Godiva then forget to brush your teeth."

"I can't help it. Godiva's good." She argued. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived to the office. Ariadne checked in, speaking perfect French. She and Eames walked into one of the many rooms. Eames could tell that she was completely petrified with fear.

"Sit down now darling." He told her. "I'm pretty sure they're going to put you under and you won't feel a thing."

"I don't think this office has anesthetics."

Dr. LaCroq came in a couple of minutes later. Ariadne requested that Eames would stay with her and that she'd be put under.

"Well good luck darling." He tried to flee.

"Oh no." Ariadne grabbed him by the arm like an evil plant. "You're staying."

"Bloody hell no."

"Yes." She growled. "Now sit down and hold my hand!"

Fortunately, the place had the anesthetics and the dentist didn't mind giving her some laughing gas to calm herself. Eames turned away as the doctor put the drill in Ariadne's mouth. Even on drugs, she still kicked around. Her hand squeezed his fingers like a snake's mighty choke. Eames gripped her wrist at an attempt to stop her from breaking his knuckles.

"Could you loosen up a little darling?" he called loudly over the squeaking of the drill. Ariadne didn't respond to him. "Bloody hell, were gonna need to go to another doctor after this unless you loosen up!" She only softened up a little bit before her fingers slipped off his hand. Ariadne started to relax more. Eames continued to look away for twenty minutes before Dr. LaCroq turned the drill off. He then turned to Eames and told him in French that he needed to let her wait for the gas to fade off. "I have no bloody clue what you're saying." Eames told him.

"She can't get up for another ten minutes." He said in his weak English speaking skill. "Wait ten minutes, and then you can leave." He said goodbye to Ariadne and went to proceed to his next patient.

Eames got bored after five minutes. Ariadne turned to face him. An idea sparked in his mind.

"How many fingers am I holding?" he flexed all five fingers on his right hand. Ariadne looked at his palm like a drunk.

"Ten…"

Eames laughed. This was going to be interesting.

"Is this real life?" she asked. Eames laughed again.

"Yes darling, this is real life."

"You have four eyes." She giggled like a small child.

"I do now?" Eames was ready to roll on the floor and die of laughter.

"Come closer." She whispered. He shifted his head toward her. "Closer…" he came a little closer. Ariadne pulled on the collar of his shirt, still laughing like her five-year-old self. She played with his sleeve like a kitten with yarn. "You know Arthur…"

"What about Arthur?" he wished he had a camera with him. Something big was coming if she was talking about Arthur while still high.

"He's sexy." She prowled in his ear. "I wanna marry him, do him hard and have his classy babies."

Eames grew wide-eyed. He didn't expect a secret that juicy to squeeze out.

"What?"

"Sh… Don't tell Eames." She cracked up again.

"You are one dirty princess." Eames scooped her up and carried her to his car. On the way to her apartment, she started to feel normal again.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I expected." She said.

"You sober now darling?" Eames teased.

"What?" The Architect turned her face over to the Forger.

"You were very high when he finished. You sounded like a drunk."

"Did I say something funny?"

"You said I had four eyes…"

"What else?"

Eames tried to hide the smirk on his face. "Oh, I'd rather not tell you darling."

"Well since you don't want to, then I really want to know what I said."

"If you say so. You said Arthur was sexy and that you wanted to do him, marry him and have his babies." He took his eyes off the road to see her eyes wide open. "Is it true?"

"No!" Ariadne blushed furiously. "He's like my boss. I can't date him. You know what would happen."

"If you say so darling." Eames pulled up in front of the apartment building.

"You are not to say a word about this." She told him sternly. The Brit pantomimed himself zipping his lips shut and tossing the key. "Good. See you tomorrow."

The next morning, the new Extractor arrived. His name was Duke Gorgan and his totem was the car game piece from Monopoly. He dressed almost the same way as Arthur with the jackets, pants, and vests except his weren't designer. His French accent was smooth like a silk ribbon. He had blonde hair slicked back and nut-colored eyes.

"So why a die?" he asked Arthur.

"Why a car?"

"Touché."

"Hello darling!" Eames walked in looking fresh as a daisy.

"I take it that's Eames." Duke confirmed.

"And you must be Duke." Said Eames. "Welcome aboard darling."

"Have you seen Ariadne by any chance?" Arthur asked.

"No… but she should be here soon." As her name came up, he immediately thought about the day before. His mouth was about to open to speak again but Ariadne came through the doors with her sketchbook and supplies.

"How was the dentist?" Arthur asked trying to start off the day well.

"It was alright…" she looked over at Duke. "You must be the Extractor. I'm Ariadne, the architect."

Duke stood up and approached her. "It will be a pleasure working with you." He lifted up her hand and kissed it. The twenty-three year old covered her face with her other hand to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Speaking of dentist…" Eames began. Ariadnes head snapped in his direction, her eyes looking at him like a predator. "Ariadne…"

She let out a scream like a banshees and tackled him to the ground like a lioness. For someone so small, she was getting good at combat.

"Arthur, is this normal?" Duke asked.

"Not at all." Arthur should have been annoyed, but he was actually entertained. Apparently, he was a good fighting teacher when Eames said he fought like a sissy. Ariadne smeared both hands over his mouth.

"You're supposed to shut up!" she yelled.

"Ariadne." Arthur called calmly. "Save the fights for practice."

She looked up as if she completely forgot the fact that Arthur was standing right in front of her. Duke looked almost as amused as Arthur.

"Well, this will defiantly be interesting." He said with a clap. Ariadne stepped off of Eames and proceeded to her desk.


End file.
